New Family Traditions
by Cheryl W
Summary: 3rd story in my "Genes" SN/Dark Angel AU.  In true Winchester fashion, Dean, Sam & Alec's 1st Christmas together is anything but boring. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

New Family Traditions

Author: Cheryl W.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or any rights to Supernatural or Dark Angel, nor am I making any profit from this story.

Summary: My 3rd AU crossover with SN & Dark Angel. In true Winchester fashion, Dean, Sam & Alec's 1st Christmas together is anything but boring. No slash.

Author's Notes: Here's the beginning of my promised Christmas story. Strange as it sounds, it's actually a crossover with an old 90's show "Airwolf" but you don't really need to know that show to enjoy this story. I just wanted a nice old guy to play a role in this story and Ernest Borgnine came to mind and hence the crossover came to life. But to Dean's relief, there will be no airplane or helicopters in this tale.

SNSNSNSNSN

Chapter 1

SNSNSNSNSN

You weren't supposed to lie to the people that you loved, at least Alec thought that was true. And if it was, he sucked as a brother. Again. Because he was lying right now, to Dean, to Sam. And though it was a white lie, what lay underneath it was a far bigger one.

From the back seat of the Impala, he watched his brothers climb out of the car and felt his guilt build. Especially after how readily his brothers had reacted to his white lie, with concerned worry, with tenderness. All it had taken was one request from him and they had stopped their headlong rush to the Christmas celebration waiting for them in Seattle. But the request, it had been the lie. He didn't really need to stretch his legs, his wounded leg, sure it ached but hobbling along with his crutch wouldn't remedy that.

He startled as knuckles rapped on the car window by his head, jarred him from his guilty trance. He smiled at Dean's phony look of exasperation because his big brother may grumble like a bear but underneath it, he had the patience of a saint for the ones he loves. '_And he loves you_,' Alec's inner voice pointed out, not to reassure him but to convict him, to prove that what he was doing right then, Dean didn't deserve it, neither did Sam. They deserved the truth…no matter how pathetic it was.

Choosing action instead of soul cleansing confession, Alec opened the door, was about to try and maneuver the crutches that Dean insisted he use out with him but Dean grabbed them before he could. Easily pulling the crutches free of the car, Dean positioned them just right for his use. His kindness only heaped more burning coals on Alec's head. But Alec was no stranger to guilt, swallowed it down and slid out of the car and pushed to his feet, well, _foot_. The other leg wasn't so great with taking weight yet, was doing better but wasn't 100%. And he didn't need to see Dean's expression to know that fact worried his brother, both of them. No matter how many times he had reassured them that it was getting stronger each day, that he was healing, just like Manticore had designed him to.

'_And lying, just like they trained you to,_' Alec sneered, hands tightening onto the crutches. But Dean misread the gesture, worriedly grabbed his right bicep and stepped even closer, holding him up, willing to catch him if he fell.

"Alec, you alright?" Dean asked, noting Alec's white knuckled grip on the crutches and his brother's avoidance of his eye, neither indications of anything good.

"I'm always alright," Alec readily supplied, raising his head to meet Dean's eyes, to show him his smile, to sell the lie.

But Dean's eyes darkened at the blatant deflection, knew Alec's defensive mechanisms almost as well as he knew Sam's. "Yeah, that sounded sincere," Dean scoffed, hoping to goad Alec into opening up because Sam's soft gentle approach the past few hours hadn't worked, had simply left Alec sulking in the backseat, pretending to be asleep when he wasn't.

Feeling as if he were under interrogation, Alec snapped, "I said my leg was bothering me." And when Dean's worried frustration turned to guilt and his brother withdraw his hand from his arm, it almost made Alec's breath catch. How many different ways could he screw things up? How many times was his selfishness going to cause his brothers pain? "Dean…" he began hoarsely, ready to topple his house of cards and tell the truth.

"We'll hang out here for an hour or so, get something to eat, let you stretch your legs," Dean planned, eyes down and stepping back a few feet to give Alec the space his brother desperately wanted. Couldn't help but curse himself for his lack of sympathy and patience at Alec's pain and irritation. After all, it was his fault Alec had friggin' Civil War era shrapnel in his leg. The fact that Alec risked his own life to save him, it should earn his brother a free pass, for at _least_ a good week or so.

When Dean retreated, Alec almost abandoned a crutch to make a grab for his brother, to stop the distance that was growing between them, that he was _putting_ between them. But he didn't, his pride stopped him, left him clenching his jaw, hating himself.

Sam suddenly appeared on the scene, looking worried and all too ready to play referee between his brothers. "I found a restaurant that's just down the street," he offered, injected the suggestion with cheer that his tense inspection of his brothers negated.

But Alec couldn't bear that right now, to sit across from his brothers and watch them worry about him. Not when he was lying to them, didn't have the guts to tell them that, as kindhearted as what they were trying to do for him, it was all wrong. Wasn't what he wanted. '_And who made you the center of the universe_?' he angrily railed at himself but meeting his two brothers eyes, he knew who had. They had. Dean and Sam had made it their friggin' mission in life to ensure that he had the perfect Christmas.

How could they know that they weren't getting it right by a long shot? But how could he tell them that, belittle all the efforts they were making to get half way across the states to where they thought he wanted to be for his very first Christmas. How heartless would he sound if he told them he didn't want to go to Terminal City, didn't have to see Max or Joshua or anyone else there. That he didn't want to share his brothers with anyone else, wanted them all to himself, wanted this celebration, this holiday that the world celebrated but he never had, to be about nothing more exciting than him and his brothers kicking back somewhere, trading barbs, maybe watching a sports game but being together, being a family. '_Leave it up to a freak of Manticore to not ask too __much__ for Christmas but too __little__.'_

"I'll meet you there after awhile," Alec announced, hobbled forward and past his two brothers, toward the sidewalk of the small town tucked in between snowcapped mountains. Needed to get away, to get his emotions in check, to come to terms with the fact that maybe Dean and Sam needed to be at TC, to be surrounded by lots of people who cared about them, maybe that was their idea of a perfect Christmas, even if it wasn't his. '_Are you really selfish enough to not let them have what they want? Have you learned nothing from your family?_' And he knew that, even Manticore's half-baked prodigies would figure out that Christmas wasn't about getting what _**you**_ want, it was about giving what other people needed. But giving up the dream, it was harder than Alec expected, left him struggling.

Blindly, he entered the first store front he came to, needed to get away from his brothers' all too perceptive inspections. He came up short as he discovered he had entered a sporting goods store, a store bustling with rabid Christmas Eve shoppers. Shoppers who didn't care that he was on crutches. He was nearly toppled over after getting shoulder-checked by two harried looking women, hands full of the latest sports equipment. He might have fallen, had a hand not reached out and steadied him. Head snapping right, expecting to discover his brothers had protectively trailed after him, he was surprised to see that his rescuer wasn't Dean or Sam but a white haired man with a wide, infectious smile.

"There's no mercy for the weak in this crowd, kid," the man chuckled, jerking his head to the store's ruthless patrons. As if to prove his point, he stepped in front of Alec and glared down a man carrying ski poles who had been on a collision course with the wounded young man. "Ahem…" he cleared his throat, his look to the man was one of warning. The man sidestepped the older and younger man and made his way to the cash register.

Turning to his younger companion, the white haired man's eyebrows rose, "See what I'm talking about. Let's get out of the middle of the road," he suggested, as he gave a tug on the arm he still held. Slowly the two men maneuvered to the side of the store, nearly collided with four people in the process. Leaning against the glass case against the wall, Alec watched the activities in the store in awe before he shot a curious glance to the older man beside him. "Things always this crazy?"

"Only around Christmas," the older man supplied but there was a twinkle in his eyes instead of disgust. "In my day, we didn't go to the store for our gifts. We grew them or made them."

Alec's brow furrowed, wasn't sure why the celebrations would have changed. As if sensing his confusion, the man turned to him, explained, "We were poor as church mice. Couldn't afford to buy anything." Alec nodded, understood being deprived of what everyone else had. But he was shocked by the man's next words, "But I think they were the best gifts I ever got because they were from the heart, took love and care and time to make. Course as String could tell you, I'm an old coot with too much sentimentality for the old days."

"String?" Alec couldn't help but ask, the man's openness drawing him in.

"My best friend, Stringfellow."

"Stringfellow…" Alec repeated with a hint of ridicule, before he remembered _his_ official name wasn't a name at all, was a designation, merely three numbers strung together like they had meaning.

The man chuckled, "Yeah, Stringfellow Hawke. His parents had a way with naming their kids. Brother's name was Saint John we called him Sin Jin which wasn't much better." But some of the mirth fled from the man's expression and Alec knew that the memories hurt. The man gave a shake of his head, putting the past away with effort. "So you just traveling through town?"

"That obvious," Alec sheepishly asked, knew that he and his brothers didn't exactly blend in…anywhere.

The man shrugged. "You're not exactly dressed for these parts," he pointed out, eyeing up Alec's leather jacket that spoke more about style than warmth. "Truckload of snow got dumped on us a week ago, temperature was hovering around 17 degrees. We just got dug out and got the sidewalks all cleared off. This right now," he waved his arm to the world outside the shop's window, "is tropical. But it won't last so if you are sticking around, you better grab a heavier coat."

Alec smiled almost shyly. "No you pegged it right. We're just passing through."

"Was it the lure of gas or a bathroom stop that got you off the interstate to our small town?" The man asked with a laugh, poking fun at the few draws he knew his small town had for the regulars of the highway.

Alec jerked his chin down to his wrapped leg, "Leg was stiffening up," he said, glad that, at least that was the truth. '_Sure, be honest with __strangers__ and not your own brothers. Nice, Alec_.'

SNDASNDASNDASNDASNDASN

With a worried look at Alec's retreating back, Sam joined Dean's long stride, could see the tension in Dean's profile, knew that whatever had Alec on edge was making them all a little short with each other. While Dean was already in a poor mood, he figured he might as well breach the same old sore subject again.

"Dean, you know what Alec wants for Christmas," Sam stated quietly, eyes on the small town, giving smiles to the townspeople they passed on the sidewalk.

"His two front teeth," Dean joked but at Sam's glare he grumbled, "Yeah, well, he'll have to pick something else."

Sam turned his brother's name into a long suffering sigh, "Dean…."

"What?" Dean demanded, pretended ignorance. That Sam didn't let him get away with.

"You know what."

"Yeah and I'm still vetoing his request for the 'brand me a hunter' tattoo he put on his wish list," Dean shot back, eyes searing into Sam's, lambasting him for his poor judgment.

"He's stayed this long, Dean. And I believe him when he says he's in it for the long haul," Sam said, presenting his evidence for the case, for Alec's case. But he forgot sometimes how Dean's mind worked.

Dean shot his brother a hard look. "Yeah, you stayed eighteen years and then called it quits. Aren't you glad you weren't supporting the freak tattoo at Stanford," the last more a biting accusation than a question.

Sam looked away, couldn't stand against Dean's words, against the truth of them. Paid interest to the town around him, the snow covered roofs and the bundled up companions he had on the streets, reminded him of how cold he was, that he could see his breath. Pushing his hands into his too thin jacket's pockets, he quietly said, "We're not talking about me. We're talking about Alec. He's more like you than what you see in the mirror." And he chanced a glance to Dean, saw the jump in his brother's jawline.

That comparison didn't settle well with Dean, racketed up his fear for his youngest brother's future. "He doesn't have to be. He can make other choices."

Knowing where his brother's head was at, Sam treaded carefully, knew better than to state that being like Dean, it wasn't a bad thing, not at all. "Right, but they have to be _his_ choices, Dean."

Dean abruptly stopped, faced Sam, demanded, an edge of frustration, worry and incredulousness tempering his tone, "And the best he can come up with is this life?"

Sam hesitated, didn't want things to go to the same old territory, to their own upbringing, but the debate needed to go there, whether Dean wanted it to or not. "Dad never gave you or me a choice about hunting," he evenly stated, praying that he sounded more impartial than he felt. "We've done better by Alec. But if we don't value what _he_ wants, aren't we making the same mistakes Dad did?"

SNDASNDASNDASNDASNDA

Eyeing his companion's wrapped leg, the older man inquired, "So sports injury?" because the kid looked well-toned and athletic.

"Injured on the job," Alec supplied distractedly, his eyes narrowing as he heard something under the sound of the cash registering ringing up sales, two shoppers arguing over who grabbed the last of some sale item, and the child having a tantrum across the store. Head snapping up, he scanned the store's ceiling…and saw the hairline crack. "Fire! Everyone out! Fire!" he shouted, praying that one word would get the quickest response. Instead, everyone froze. Hobbling forward, he shouted it again, "Fire! I said get out! Now!" And then it was pandemonium. Clothing racks and stacked displays were knocked over as the customers ran for the door in a panic.

Scanning the store for stragglers as the stampede plowed by him, Alec growled when he saw an older woman get knocked off her feet. He was going to make his way to her but the older man that had been chatting with him was already halfway there.

"Let me help you, sweetheart," the man soothed, carefully aiding the woman to her feet and ushering her to the door. Reaching Alec's side, he released his grip on the woman and watched her make her way to the exit before he turned to the kid. "You wanna tell me what …." But he stop mid-sentence, followed the kid's look to the ceiling and finally heard what the transgenic had heard minutes ago…the heavy snow piled on the roof breaking through. "Ah shoot!" he exclaimed, before he tackled the kid, praying that he'd get them both out of the way of the ceiling and snow that suddenly was crashing down on their heads.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

TBC

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

So, what do you think of the story so far? I'll warn you that right now, I don't have it all written and it might take a holiday miracle to get it done by Christmas…or lots of awesome, sweet reviews…that's always a motivator for me.

Have a great day!

Cheryl W.


	2. Chapter 2

New Family Traditions

Author: Cheryl W.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or any rights to Supernatural or Dark Angel, nor am I making any profit from this story.

Author's Note: I'm overwhelmed by your wonderful welcome for this tale! You did your part by giving me sweet reviews, now it's my time to uphold my part and continue the story. So with no further ado…here the next part.

SNDASNDASNDASNDA

Chapter 2

SNDASNDASNDASNDA

Fidgeting with his coffee mug, Sam kept sparing looks out the window, hoped that Alec would show up at the diner soon. He chanced a glance at Dean and he nearly sighed. Dean was doing his stoic, not talking to him routine. '_Great, Alec and Dean are both in lousy moods. So much for a carefree Christmas. Better luck next year_.'

When Dean's attention was abruptly drawn to the world outside the window, Sam curiously joined his brother's inspection and his heart sank. People were running down the sidewalk and in his vast experience, that only meant something bad was happening. Exchanging knowing looks with Dean, he and Dean moved as one as they got up from the table and ran outside. Even as they hit the sidewalk, they heard the panic, caught snippets of conversations, something about a roof collapsing, people trapped. But it was the last tidbit that had the Winchester brothers running full out down the sidewalk: The location of the accident.

Shoving through the crowds, Dean stumbled to a stop at the destroyed front of the sporting goods store, the store that Alec had entered to get away from them. All that remained standing of the structure were the south and west walls. Everything else was a heap of splintered roof and crushing, merciless snow. Numbly, he stepped forward, barely registered the arm that instantly wrapped around his waist, held him back. He could only stare with burning eyes at the last place he had seen Alec.

"We don't know he was in there," Sam reasoned, pulled a disturbingly unresisting Dean back another step until Dean was pinned against him. With a secure hold on his one brother, he began to visually search the crowd for his other brother. Eavesdropping on the twenty conversations buzzing around him, he sought some sliver of hope, some proof that Alec wasn't buried in that store, hadn't been taken from them.

He soon pieced together that they were standing among the survivors of the disaster, that some Good Samaritan in the store had yelled 'fire' to get the people out of the building and therefore saved their lives. But the question that soured Sam's gut was whether that Good Samaritan had managed to save his own life.

From one breath to the next, his brother's name burst out of Sam. "Alec! Alec!" he called, head swiveling around, taking in the crush of people around him, praying that his brother would part the crowd with his cocky smirk in place. "Alec?" his voice rising with his panic when the crowd didn't part, when his brother didn't appear, when he heard someone nearby speculate that the man who had gotten them out of the store might not have been able to save himself, had still been in there when they left.

As much as Sam's shout seemed to be swallowed by the hysteria of the crowd, Dean's quiet broken, "No," vibrated through Sam's chest, drowned out everything else, brought his eyes snapping to his brother's tormented face. And then it was a toss up what was more painful to look at, the despair on Dean's face or the devastated building that most likely was his younger brother's grave.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

In the darkness, a voice called out, "Kid, you ok?"

"If you get your knee off my hand, I'll be great," Alec replied, his eyes already beginning to adjust to the absence of light.

"Oh, sorry," the man apologized as he moved his knee.

Shaking his freed hand to get the circulation moving again, Alec shifted into a sitting position. His feline DNA allowed him to determine the old man's close proximately, the small space that they were huddled in and the broken ceiling that boxed them in. But, believing that there was no real substitute for true light, he dug in his jean's pocket, pulled out his lighter, flicked the flame to life and promptly re-evaluated his earlier findings. They were in a very _very_ small space. The kinda of space that Manticore had dumped him in to make sure he wasn't susceptible to claustrophobia. He had tested "no" for claustrophobia and "oh yes" for downright boredom, had crawled out a week later with an appreciation for light and the smug satisfaction of knowing that he didn't have a half bad singing voice, even if he had made up the songs and no one heard him but him.

But this time he wasn't alone and he didn't think his companion would welcome him going all karaoke on him. Well, not right away, anyways.

"Just when I thought this Christmas was going to be boring," the old man wise cracked with a laugh as he leaned against the standing wall and faced Alec across the flickering light of the kid's lighter. "So, seems like we got the time to get to know each other. I'm Dominic Santini but you can call me Dom. What's your name, kid?"

"Alec," Alec supplied offhandedly as he shifted position until he was leaning against the standing wall beside Dom. Then he lifted the lighter higher and reached his hands out to tentatively inspect their cage, his mind already trying to formulate an escape plan.

"How's your leg?" Dominic asked, even as he reached out, ran his fingers down the kid's leg, checked the bandage sticking out at the bottom of Alec's pant cuff, looking for breaks or blood stains.

Alec startled at the touch, wasn't expecting the man to worry about him. But he didn't pull away. "It's fine. I'm a lot tougher than I look," he cockily reassured, earning him a hooting chuckle from Dom.

"Oh, ho. So you're invincible, huh? Bet the ceiling was just going to bounce right off you, right. I shoulda hid under you," the older man teased, mirth crinkling his face.

Alec couldn't hold back a chuckle of his own. "Maybe I'm not that tough."

"Wow. That hurt to say," Dom ribbed back.

"You have no idea," Alec drawled, couldn't believe he was bantering with a stranger while trapped in a destroyed building, knew that his brothers would really like Dom. "Oh crap!" he suddenly exclaimed before he began searching his pockets.

Watching the kid's frantic one handed search, Dom asked, "What? What's wrong?" But honestly, he didn't think there was much more that _could_ go wrong for them.

"My brothers. I have to tell my brothers I'm ok," Alec distractedly answered, his hands still searching. He hated to think that Dean and Sam might be thinking the worst, would immediately be blaming themselves for him not being safe and sound with them. '_But it was all me. I'm the one that broke us up. I deserve this and more_.'

"You call this being OK?" Dom snorted sardonically. "I hate to think what you qualify as an emergency. Not that I want to be picky or anything, but, if by some miracle you get cell service, can you call 911 first. Maybe spend a tiny bit of time on worrying about us getting out of here in one piece."

Not replying to Dom or bothering to tell the older man that 911 responders had not a thing over his brothers when it came to rescues, Alec ordered, "Here," as he shoved his lighter into Dom's hands. Even with two searching hands, it took him a few more seconds to locate his cell phone. Praying for good cell coverage, he hit the speed dial for Dean, knew that, out of his two brothers, Dean was the true worry wart in the family.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean jumped when his phone rang, had to shove Sam's arm free from his waist before he could pull out his phone. He answered it with a breathless, "Alec?" felt Sam's hopeful eyes watching his every facial reaction.

"I'm alright," Alec led with, desperate to immediately reassure Dean, had heard the vulnerable tone with which his brother had uttered his name and felt a thousand times remorseful that he had put it there.

Closing his eyes, Dean exhaled, "Oh thank God. Where…"

"..am I?" Alec finished Dean's sentence. Instilling lightness into his tone, he continued, "Well me and my new friend Dom are holed up against the west wall about twelve feet from the front of the store. It's not that we aren't having a great time but there's a lot to be said for sunlight and fresh air."

Locking eyes with Sam, Dean vowed, "We'll get you out of there, Alec." Then he waved Sam closer and held the phone between them.

"Knew you'ld say that," Alec returned, gave Dom a cocky wink. Whether the man knew it or not, they were as good as freed.

"Are you hurt?" Sam asked anxiously, his head nearly leaning against Dean's as they both raptly listened to their brother's every word.

"Not a scratch on me, thanks to Dom," Alec boasted, shooting a smile over to his companion.

"Well, tell Dom I owe him," Dean stated, readily taking Alec's debt to his rescuer upon himself.

"I'll tell him. And Dean?"

Hearing the vulnerability in Alec's tone, Dean tensed, "Yeah?"

"I…I'm sorry for being a jerk earlier," Alec stammered, though he felt a stab of self-consciousness of making the declaration in front of Dom. But his brother was well worth the humiliation.

Dean's gut clenched at his brother's apology, lightly chided, "Come on, you know the rules."

Alec smiled, knew that was Dean speak for '_I forgive you'_. "Yeah, no chick flick moments. Gotcha. But I am hugging both of you the second you get me out of here."

"That's no way to motivate me," Dean drawled.

"Yeah, yeah it is," Alec chuckled, knew his big brother better than that. "Ok, well….see ya soon." Disconnecting the call, he was smiling when he faced Dominic.

"Wow, didn't take much to put you in a good mood," Dom remarked, thought the kid looked more like he had won the lottery than was stuck with him in a building ready to collapse in on their heads. "They must be some brothers."

"They are and you'll like them. Especially after they rescue our butts," Alex confidently predicted.

"_They'll_ rescue us. Your brothers part of a fire company or the justice league," the older man jested with a bark of laughter.

Alec smirked. "More the justice league. Minus the tights and capes."

"Well, then I can't wait to meet them," Dom seriously returned, took the faith that the younger man had in his brothers at face value. "So are you a super hero too? Is that how you got the leg wound?"

"I've had inquisitors less persistent than you are," Alec lightly accused, hoping to side step the man's question.

"I get bored easily. So you going to continue to avoid the question?" Dom pressed, wasn't sure why he was so interested in the stranger, except that the kid was so dang likeable.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Alec mumbled, running a bored finger over the wall at his back.

"Try me. " At Alec's skeptical look, Dom kindly encouraged, waving his hand in a beckoning gesture, "Go ahead. Don't be shy. I've seen a lot in my years."

Opting for a sliver of truth, Alec said, "Well, let's just say I got injured during a Civil War reenactment and leave it at that."

Dom whistled. "I always knew those weekend warrior types were a little green to handle the live rounds. Cannon fire or musket shot?"

"Cannon. You ever…" Alec quested, but instantly he could read, even in the small flickering light, the man's answer in his features.

Dom shook his grey head of hair. "Nah. Had enough real war. Didn't need to play pretend. But that's fine if it's your thing."

"It's not but …" Alec hastily denied but he broke off the rest of his declaration, wasn't feeling much like telling Dom some cover story in place of the truth.

Seeing the younger man's discomfort, Dom relented, "It's complicated, right? Ok. Then let's move on to easier topics. You said you were traveling and now I know it's with your brothers. So where are you guys heading for Christmas?"

"Seattle." That earned Alec a belly laugh from his companion.

"Snow's **over** the roof out there. Hope you at least packed your heavy weight jammies."

Alec's reply was a wan smile that couldn't even fool the stranger sitting beside him.

"I'm getting the feeling that you're not looking forward to the holiday," Dom carefully guessed.

"No, I am it's just…." Alec bit his lip. How could anyone understand how screwed up his thinking was?

"What?" And there was honest interest in the older man's eyes.

It prompted Alec to open up, to take a chance and trust the man. "My brothers are only going there for me, because they think it's where I want to spend Christmas."

"But it's not, huh," Dom perceptively realized. When Alec resumed his uneasy habit of biting his lip, Dom adopted a light teasing but affectionate tone, "Oh come on. Is everything top secret with you? Haven't you ever sat in a bar, had a few drinks and told complete strangers your life's woes?"

"No." Alec sharply denied, the very idea ludicrous. No Manticore alumni or Winchester would ever be so careless to lower his guard like that.

Dom raised eyebrows marked his surprise at Alec's strident reaction. "Why do I think you're not lying."

Alec sighed, and finally relented to the man's seemingly well-meaning inquest, "I only found out this year that I had brothers." At Dom's bewildered expression, he explained, "We got..._separated_ …before I was born."

"My friend String, he knows about being separated from family. His brother went MIA in 'Nam and String's been searching for Sin Jin ever since. It's a real miracle that you boys found each other," Dom stated, kindness in his tone.

"I know," Alec reverently agreed, fidgeted with the lighter in his hand, his guilt rearing its head again that he had been less than straight with his brothers the past few days.

"So what's in Seattle?" Dom prodded.

"My girlfriend and I guess you could say my other family," Alec quietly admitted, knew how bad that made him appear, that Dom would realize just what kind of a heel he had saved.

"Oh, the one you had before you knew about your brothers," Dom surmised without judgment.

"Yeah," Alec sullenly acknowledged as he dropped his eyes from Dom's, his hatred all for himself, for not being worthy of either of the families he had been blessed with.

"So your loyalties are torn. I can understand that," Dom sympathetically replied.

Alec's eyes flew up to Dom's, shocked that the man had made that conclusion and still thought he deserved a pardon. "See but my loyalties, they aren't torn. Not really. Maybe they should be…" at Dom's confused tilt of his head, Alec professed, "I just want to have Christmas with my brothers. I didn't have them all these years and now that I do…" he couldn't keep a smile from stealing across his face. "Dean would say I'm getting all possessive and needy."

"And Dean's one of your brothers," Dom supplied, having had no choice but to eavesdrop on the younger man's earlier conversation.

"Oldest," Alec announced with proud affection. "And Sam's four years younger than Dean."  
>"Now it makes sense. You're the baby in the family," Dom jollily commented, watched a confused look seep onto the kid's shadowed features. "The youngest siblings are always happiest tagging along behind their big brothers, wanting to be accepted, and hating to be left out."<p>

"Really?" Alec naively ventured, thought his reactions to Sam and Dean were abnormal, were just another sign of how messed up he was.

"Sure. And the babies of the family always get spoiled rotten too. Like your brothers willing to head practically to the Artic Circle just to give you what they thought you wanted," Dom outlined with a knowing smirk.

"I already got what I wanted: Them," Alec earnestly stated, then blushed at how needy that must come off to Dom.

Dom, however, offered advice instead of ridicule. "I think you're gonna have to spell that out to them, Alec. Just tell them how you feel."

"They already drove all this way…" Alec began, sounding so young that Dom's memories of an exposed young Stringfellow Hawk sprang to mind, almost made him ache all over again.

"Well then there's one good thing about this cave in," he stated.

"What's that?" Alec dubiously shot back.

Dom gave a mischievous smile and patted Alec's knee. "Your brothers will be so grateful that you're alive that they'll forgive you just about anything."

"They already have, on more than one occasion," Alec admitted, felt his heart swell at the tally of just how much and how often his brothers' forgiveness had been granted to him, Dean's earlier that day sure to not be the last.

"See, like I said, the youngest are always the charmed ones," Dom boasted with a chuckle..

"I've been a lot of things but charmed…I've never thought I was that," Alec replied but his beaming, pleased smile made the confined space that they were in a lot little less dark.

SNDASNDASNDASNDASN

TBC

SNDASNDASNDASNDASN

Well I'm breaking there but I'm diligently writing the next part. I'm hoping to post chapters as they are complete, right up to Christmas Eve.

I know you all have a lot going on this time of year so I'm honored that you're spending some time with this little holiday tale and our awesome 3 Winchester boys!

Have a great day!

Cheryl W.


	3. Chapter 3

New Family Traditions

Author: Cheryl W.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or any rights to Supernatural or Dark Angel, nor am I making any profit from this story.

SNDASNDASNDASNDA

Chapter 3

SNDASNDASNDASNDA

When his youngest brother ended their call, Dean took a few steps forward into the rubble, needing to draw closer to Alec. "There," he identified, pointing to a where a part of the broken roof and white heavy snow sloped down from one of the last standing wall. He didn't need to look to his left to know that Sam was at his side, that his brother was doing his own calculations.

"We try and dig out right there, it might collapse in on them," Sam warned, fought down the impulse to cross the wreckage right then and dig his brother out with his bare hands, if necessary. But he had learned, the hard way, that reacting emotionally sometimes didn't get the results he wanted, could turn a bad situation into a failure he might not be able to live with

"So how about a few feet in front?" Dean suggested, pointing to his new target. "It won't collapse in because the wall's already down in that section."

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

Then he and Dean turned around and headed for the Impala. Their resolve etched features parting the gathered crowd like the Red Sea. Reaching the Impala, they performed their well-practiced ritual of Dean opening the trunk, Sam retrieving two shovels and Dean shutting the trunk and then they were stalking back to the collapsed store.

But during their short absence, a man had ventured forward, was beginning to enter the rubble of the building. He was wrenched backwards by a strong hand, causing him to almost lose his balance.

"Stay back!" Dean growled in the man's face, angry that the yahoo had almost traipsed into the wreckage, could have done something to shift the precarious sanctuary Alec had been afforded, that the man's actions could have put Alec's life in jeopardy. _More_ jeopardy.

Shoving the man away from him, Dean raised his voice, ordered the bystanders, "Everyone just stay back!"

Then, exchanging a look, the brothers took their first wary step into the ruins. They advanced forward slowly, each step tentative, treating the ravaged landscape like they would a minefield.

Behind them, the store owner called out, "What are you doing?"

Without turning around or stopping his slow progress, Dean growled, "Saving our brother."

One of the ladies who had nearly knocked Alec over in the store, meekly asked, "Is he…is he the young good looking guy on crutches?"

Sam, surprised by the people's concern and interest in Alec, turned slightly to face the apprehensive onlookers. "He called us. He's trapped but not hurt," he announced, wasn't prepared for the hoots of joy and the applause of happy relief the crowd expressed over the fate of the stranger in their midst. "And there's another man with him. Name's Dom. He's OK too," he supplied before he continued his trek, now a few lengths behind Dean.

"Dominic Santini," a man supplied from the back of the crowd, then said almost to himself, "I better call Hawke."

When the brothers finally reached their target zone, they couldn't help but look a few feet to their left, to the area where they estimated that Alec was trapped.

"Come on," Dean urged of Sam, even as he forced his own attention away, began to shovel the snow under foot. Sam's shovel soon joined his. They had managed to uncover the remnants of the roof when something snagged their attention at the edge of the destroyed building: Five men with shovels.

"We want to help."

"It'll go quicker.

"He saved my son's life. I want to help." Some of the men explained.

Dean hesitated. He didn't want to trust Alec's life to strangers. But then Sam leaned closer to him, said using his careful, reasoning tone, "Dean, this section of roof might be too heavy for us to move on our own."

Eyeing Sam, contemplating his brother's logic, Dean soon nodded and turned to the volunteers. "Fine, but be careful. They're in this area," he said, indicating the area a few feet away from where he and Sam stood. "We don't want to cave it in so we're digging out here and then they can crawl out."

And just that unexpectedly, their work force nearly tripled.

SNDASNDASNDASNDASNDA

"So finding out you had brothers, that must have been a shocker," Dom said, rubbing his hands together, hoping to warm them up, wishing he had snagged some gloves when he tackled the kid because they sure would be useful right then.

"More than you know," Alec quipped, would never forget the moment when a tall stranger walked into that Seattle jail and told him that he was there to break him out. And, when he asked that stranger why he was helping him, he remembered Sam's reply verbatim: "because my brother thinks you deserve a clean slate, shouldn't be held accountable for murders you didn't commit."

"Awkward with you guys at first, I bet," Dom guessed.

Brought back to the here and now, Alec ran his hand through his hair. "With anyone else but my brothers, probably. But as soon as they found out they had a brother, they came to find me. They got me out of a real bad situation and just accepted me, forgave me for all the crap I did before I met them."

Absorbing the information Alec supplied, Dom gently speculated, "They sound like two guys who wouldn't be mad that they don't have to share you with anyone else for Christmas."

"But I don't want to cheat them out of the Christmas _they_ deserve," Alec returned, expounded the next second. "My brothers, they didn't exactly ever get a Normal Rockwell Christmas and this time, it could turn out to be pretty close to one of those paintings come to life. Well with a few ….creator's liberties," because Rockwell had never put anyone like Joshua or Mole or any of the other more inventive Manticore soldiers in _his_ painting.

"Ah kid, Christmas, isn't really about the hoopla," Dom said, his tone aching with empathy for the kid's dilemma. "It's about being with the people that you love the most. Now New Year's Eve, that's about being with people who can't hold their liquor 'cause they entertain the rest of us," he laughed but his teeth were chattering.

Chagrined that he didn't notice the older man's discomfort before, Alec shrugged out of his coat and wrapped it around Dom's trembling shoulders.

"No, no!" Dom protested, trying to reject the offer, to slip the coat off but the younger man's hands overrode him. "Alec, you'll freeze!"

"Nah, I'm pretty hot blooded," Alec boasted, silently thanked the polar bear in his DNA cocktail that kept him immune to temperatures even fifty degrees below Celsius.

Shivering less in the two coats he now found himself under, Dom prompted, "So tell me more."

"About?"

"Your brothers. If we gotta be freezing, keep me entertained at least. What are they like?" his eyes searching out his companion's.

"Almost as good looking as me," Alec bragged, a twinkle in his eyes that his brothers would have recognized as trouble.

Dom chuckled. "Do they have your modesty?"

"Dean does. Sam's the humble one."

"Either of them married?" Dom knew instantly that his question was a wrong one, hit a nerve.

"No," Alec's quick reply held sadness for the lives his brothers lived, the sacrifices they made, the things other people had and they might never get.

"But you have a girl," Dom recalled.

"Yeah," Alec agreed but guilt carried in the declaration, wondered why he thought he deserved what had been denied his brothers.

"They must approve of her or they wouldn't go to so much trouble to get you two lovebirds together for Christmas."

Alec snorted at Dom's fairy tale take on the dynamics of his brothers with Max. "Dean and Max fight like…well cats and dogs," and he knew just how close that description really was, "but he likes her deep down. And Sam, he likes everybody."

"So Dean's the hardcase."

"Thinks he is," Alec countered quietly, his thoughts settling on his older brother. "He'll make the hard decisions and pretend they don't weigh on him but Sam and I know better. He thinks by joking around we don't know how badly he's hurting."

"I see some of him in you," the older man hazarded, was starting to put together a better picture of the younger man he sat beside, of the man who had been more focused on getting strangers out of the store than worried about saving his own life.

That idea made Alec give a sharp, bark of laughter. "Oh definitely. Most people think we look alike too," he allowed, loved being able to slide in the tongue in cheek joke.

"So Sam's odd man out?"

Alec shook his head, quickly repudiated that assumption. "He balances us out. Thinks things through, forces me and Dean to talk about things instead of locking everything away. He's so smart, knows so much about …well a lot. Dean's more cunning smart, doesn't like thinking in the box."

"You really idolize them," Dom surmised, a proud tint to his words.

Alec blushed. "That obvious, huh." But he didn't deny the older man's statement.

"Oh, I'm not knocking it, Alec. If more people valued family like you do, stuck together, the world wouldn't be in the state it's in."

"It's hasn't been easy. We've had to fight…" Alec's voice broke a little as he continued, "_so hard_ to keep each other, to keep believing that no matter how much pain we cause each other, it's still better to stay together." The past year had been both the best and worst experience of his life, had taught him just how deeply he could love someone and also how devastating the pain and fear of almost losing them was.

"The best lessons are sometimes the hardest learned ones," Dom sagely pointed out.

"Like don't go shopping on Christmas Eve," Alec drily retorted.

Dom's laughter shook his frame and had Alec grinning.

SNDASNDASNDASNDA

When a disquieting murmur began in the spectators remaining on the sidewalk, Dean looked up and saw a brown haired man wearing a jacket embossed with "Santini Air" emerge from the throng and stalk toward him.

"Did you talk to Dominic Santini?" Stringfellow Hawke demanded as he approached the dark haired stranger who was leading the rescue work.

"No, but my brother said the guy with him wasn't hurt," Dean answered, before he dismissed the man and shoveled another load of debris out of the way.

Unsatisfied with the man's ambiguous answer, Hawke, closing in the distance, grabbed the stranger's arm, forced the man to stop his motion and face him. "But you don't know if it's Santini and you didn't talk to him," he growled, his worry for his best friend making his temper flare.

Knocking the man's grip off his arm, Dean derisively spat, "Sorry I'm a little busy trying to save my brother's life and probably," he pointed to the name on Hawke's jacket, "your boss, Santini's. So can we get to _really_ dislike each other later," he snidely tagged on before he loaded another shovel and nearly dumped its contents on the other man's boots.

Sensing that it was fear that was feeding the man's briskness, Sam, ever the peace maker, reassured, "Alec, my brother, said that the person trapped with him was named Dom and that he wasn't hurt. Actually, Alec said the man saved his life."

At Sam's last statement, a small smile tilted up Hawke's lips. "Yeah, that's Dom," he said with proud affection, knew that only his best friend could find trouble doing a last minute food run _and_ manage to save some stranger who blew into town. "So where do you need me?" he asked, found himself willing to take orders from the two strangers because it sounded like they had as much at stake as he did, that they too faced the terrifying prospect of losing a member of their family.

SNDASNDASNDASNDA

To conserve air, the conversation between the two trapped men had ceased and Alec had snapped his lighter shut, sentencing them to inky darkness. Regulating his breathing so that he used as little air as possible in the confined space, Alec was trying to guess which animal DNA he had to thank for his awesome lung capacity when his enhanced hearing picked up a hopeful sound: of shovels striking snow, of rubble being moved and then the murmuring of voices.

"They are breaking through a few feet ahead of us," Alec announced as he put his hand out, felt the tremor in the wall of their makeshift igloo. "We'll be out of here soon."

But Santini's reply was a worrisome wheeze, "Good 'cause I'm not dying on Christmas Eve."

"No, you're not. Neither of us are," Alec vowed. Then a moment later, as if on cue, a shaft of sunlight vanquished the choking void. Quickly leaning over Dom, Alec sought to protect the older man as a load of snow and some debris rained down on them.

SNDASNDASNDASNDA

As soon as the section of roof was moved clear by the workforce of eight, Dean dropped to his knees, called into the opening they had finally managed to make, "Alec?" both terror and hope tangled in his brother's name.

Alec's clear voice rang back to him. "We're good."

Smiling joyously, Dean looked up to Sam, immediately saw the tension melt away from his brother's features. It took a few more minutes of shoveling by the group and Dean and Hawke digging with their hands before Dean could see his brother. "Give me your hand," he beckoned, and without hesitation, Alec's hand slid into his own. Carefully, Dean began to pull his brother free.

Alec blinked in the sunlight, blindly let hands pull him to his feet but when he could determine who was keeping him upright, he didn't waste any time in giving Sam a bear hug worthy of Joshua. His brother wasn't shy about returning it, he barely registered Sam's, "I thought we lost you…"

"I'm not that easy to get rid of," Alec quipped, gave Sam one more squeeze before he pulled back. But not far enough to dislodge Sam's supportive hold only just enough so he could watch Dean and another man extract Dom from their impromptu tomb.

As soon as Dom was on his feet, when both trapped men were proven to be alive and well, clapping and cheering echoed on the winter air. The hovering townspeople relieved and astonished that the disaster hadn't claimed any lives, that, thanks to the selfless actions of the tall young man, no injuries had even occurred.

Certain that Dom was in the other man's capable hold, Dean turned to his brothers, didn't wait for Alec to make the first move. Instead, he quickly took the two steps that separated them and pulled Alec into a bruising hug. "Alec," he murmured with a tremulous ache that spoke of raw fear and overwhelming relief.

When his very alive little brother wrapped his arms around him in return, Dean knew that he couldn't have asked for anything better for Christmas than his brother back in one piece. Well almost. Loosening his right arm's purchase on Alec, he reached out and snagged onto Sam, drew his other brother into the fold. Now he had everything he needed.

SNDASNDSA

Dominic Santini was startled to be the recipient of a rare hug from Stringfellow Hawke. "A hug? You musta been scared?" he teased. It didn't matter that he had whole heartedly returned his best friend's embrace.

With an impish grin, Hawke replied, "Yeah, scared that I'ld be stuck with all your debt. Knowing my luck, your debtors would probably find me in the Badlands with _you know what_," he nebulously referred to the high tech helicopter, Airwolf. But he frowned when his friend's belly laugh turned into a hoarse cough. Wrapping his arm around his friend, he began steering him clear of the wreckage. "Are you hurt, Dom? I can take you to the hospital…"'

"I'm fine. Little cave-in is all it was," Dom indignantly stated but he allowed Hawke to help him navigate the carnage of the sporting good's store to the sidewalk. But once there, he stopped, looked around for Alec and found that his new friend was still at ground zero. But Alec wasn't alone, was engulfed in the arms of two dark haired men. Suddenly Dom realized that the man who had reached into the void for him and pulled him free was one of Alec's brothers.

As Dom watched, the three men broke from their three way hug but they didn't separate, remained in close proximity to one another. Then he saw Alec lean on the man who had pulled him free while the taller of the threesome bent down, inspected Alec's wrapped leg with a touch so light Dom thought it might not have even grazed the bandage. It sharply reminded him that Alec had been hurt _before_ he had a building come in on his head, that he should have been leaning over **the kid** making sure he didn't get pelted with snow and debris when the rescuers broke through, not the other way around.

"Dom," Stringfellow Hawke worriedly called his friend's name for the second time, was finally rewarded with Dom's attention. "I think a medic should look you over."

"For a cough? Nah, all I need is some fresh air," Dom denied, focus returning to the happy reunion in the middle of the devastation. But when he faced Hawke, there was a twinkle in his eye that his friend knew always meant trouble. "Hey, String, you know how we were talking that our Christmas Eve dinner was going to be a bit lonely? Well, I have a solution…."

SNDASNDASNDA

TBC

SNDASNDASNDA

Now that the danger has passed for our Winchester family of three, expect fluff ahead.

Thanks for reading and cheering me on to keep writing and posting this story!

Have a great evening.

Cheryl W.


	4. Chapter 4

New Family Traditions

Author: Cheryl W.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or any rights to Supernatural or Dark Angel, nor am I making any profit from this story.

SNDASNDASNDASNDA

Chapter 4

SNDASNDASNDASNDA

Standing up from his inspection of Alec's leg, Sam announced, "I don't see any blood …."

"Told you," Alec smugly interrupted.

Giving Alec a reprimanding look, Sam finished, "…but we need to change the bandage."

"And get new crutches," Dean added, gave a look at the opening in the snow, had the brief notion of retrieving them from where Alec had left them but Alec tugged on his shirt, as if he was holding him back, knew what he had been contemplating. When he met his kid brother's eyes, he clearly read the '_don't even think about it'_ warning.

"I don't need crutches. I've just been humoring you two," Alec refuted, didn't want his brothers to spend more time worrying about him, certainly didn't like the contemplative look Dean had given to the hole in the wreckage. '_It would be just like Dean to risk his life just to get my crutches back for me._'

"Well, you're going to keep humoring us," Dean sternly volleyed back, even as he was wondering where crutches or a walking stick could be found in the sleepy mountain town.

Alec didn't refute his brother's statement, was too busy taking in the state of his brothers: their red cheeks, gloveless hands, the snow clinging to Dean's chest and jeans. Dean jerked in surprise when Alec's open palm came to rest on his cheek.

"You're freezing!" Alec accused, beginning to brush the snow off of Dean's lightweight coat, his eyes shooting to Sam, including him in the reprimand. "Why aren't you wearing gloves and hats?" Dom's earlier comments to him about the light coat he wore coming to mind. Him wearing a light coat was one thing, his very human brothers being out in the freezing temperature without proper clothing was something far different.

A little stunned at being the focus of Alec's rebuke, Sam meekly offered up his defense, "We had other things on our minds."

Instantly, Alec's hands stilled, and he felt like the most ungrateful idiot that Manticore ever threw together in a petri dish. "I…I didn't mean…I just…you'll get sick," he ended up saying, a catch in his last words, showcasing that worry was at the heart of his scolding tirade.

Dean gave a huff, grumbled, "Oh my gosh, you're even more annoying than Sam," even as he began to finish the job Alec had started. One handedly, he roughly brushed away the clinging snow from his coat and his quickly dampening jeans.

Self-consciously, Sam stuffed his stinging cold hands into his pockets, wanted to prove to Alec that he wasn't as stubborn as Dean. But Alec's look told him that he might not be in the Gold category like Dean was, but he was definitely up for the Silver in the 'why can't I trust you to take care of yourself' category. Sam gave a piqued glare back. 'Like you're the master of that? You nearly got crushed by snow, in a sporting good's store..on Christmas Eve.'

Alec's smirk told Sam that Alec was more likely to _boast_ about the day's events than apologize for giving them heart attacks. When Alec gave an exasperated eye roll when he was sandwiched between his two brothers and nearly carried through the building remains to the sidewalk, Sam intimately knew why Dean had come to mutter, "Friggin' little brothers," under his breath ever since Alec had come into their lives. And that had all to do with Alec, because Sam knew Dean certainly didn't have cause to implicate _him_ into that censure.

SNDASNDASNDA

Dom shifted his stance, met his friend's protesting expression head on. "Come on, String. It's not like you don't have the room. And besides, then I'll have someone to help me eat the turkey."

"You sound like you want to adopt them. Don't you think they are a little old for that," Stringfellow drawled, nodding his head to the three men his friend was suddenly so attached too, two of which Don hadn't said one word to.

"I don't know," Dom began merrily, his smile warning Stringfellow that he had misplayed his cards. "I'm still saving your butt and what birthday did you just have…"

Hawke gave Dom a mocking glare but there was no heat behind it. Couldn't be when Dominic Santini had raised him and his brother after their parents had died, was the best friend he had the honor of having. And that was why he was going to give in, that and the fact that he was so happy that he hadn't lost Dom that he'd give the man anything he wanted. Even if that meant inviting three strangers to his home, strangers that his gut was telling him were more soldiers than civilians, more trouble magnets than wayward sons. "Fine, but if they try to steal my paintings, I'm pressing charges."

SNDASNDASNDA

Sensing that they were soon going to have company, the three brothers looked up at the same time to see Dom's approach. "Thanks for saving my life, Alec," the older man said to the youngest of the trio, his smile infectious.

"I think it's you who saved my life. If you hadn't pushed me out of the way…" Alec began to contradict fondly.

"So we're both heroes," Dom decreed with a chuckle before he stepped forward and encased Alec in his arms, but gently because he wasn't a fool, could sense the protective stance of the young man's brothers.

Release of Dom's surprising hug, Alec introduced, "These are my brothers. Dean and Sam."

"I owe you thanks for my rescue, too," Dom returned, wasn't satisfied until he had shaken hands with both Dean and Sam. Then, he threw his thumb over his shoulder at his standoffish friend. "I would introduce you to String but I understand you already are aquatinted."

"We've met," Dean coolly admitted, owed the other man gratitude for his help in rescuing Alec but he wasn't going to include him on his Christmas card list. Well, if he didn't something as normal as sending cards. Ever.

Turning his focus solely on Alec, Dom beckoned, "Can I talk to you a moment?" his hand already sliding supportively around Alec's back. With Alec's nod of agreement, the younger man went to step clear of his brothers but instead his brothers moved away, but not without a look passing between them and Dean lacing Dom with a look of warning.

When Alec and Dom were alone, Dom carefully started, "I know you want to spend Christmas alone with your brothers but it's gotten late and your brothers look pretty cold." His eyes sliding to rest on the two men now leaning against a black classic car, Dom had come to know that his brothers' comfort meant more to Alec than his own. Resettling his gaze on Alec, he noted that Alec's eyes had tracked his, were resting on his brothers and a crease of worry was marring his forehead. Waiting until Alec faced him again, Dom offered with a warm smile, "So how about spending Christmas Eve dinner with me and String? Then you three can grab a good night's sleep at String's cabin before you head out tomorrow."

Touched that Dom would be willing to spend more time with him, Alec hesitated, hated to turn the man down. "Dom, that's a really nice offer but you have your own plans for tonight," convincing himself that Dom's proposal had more to do with pity than a true desire for his company.

But Dom didn't show any signs of relenting. "The more the merrier."

Alec couldn't help but smile at the man's attitude. "Thought that was the New Year's Eve philosophy?"

Dom shrugged, gave in the way of an explanation, "I'm a people person." But his next words were heartfelt and his kind eyes pinned Alec. "Now what do you say? I've got a turkey and all the trimming and I'm not a half bad cook."

It was tempting, to have the picture perfect Christmas Eve, to narrow the people he needed to share his brother with down to two strangers who probably would spend more time away from them than with them. Waveringly, Alec's eyes darted to his brothers and like Alec had called their name across the distance, the two men looked up, began heading back to retrieve their little brother.

Dom patted Alec on the shoulder. "Hey, no pressure. None. You talk it over with your brothers awhile and if you wanna come, great and if not, I won't be offended."

SNDASNDASNDA

As his brother's approached, Alec could read their exhaustion, knew that Dean would be more than willing to jump behind the wheel of the Impala and drive the whole night through, regardless of how tired he was, would push himself to get to TC. For him. All for him.

'_And I can do this for them. Give them a real Christmas celebration with great company. And they can spend the night someplace safe, someplace where no one's likely to scale the perimeters, tear gas them for hanging out with mutated freaks, and someplace without the threat of some montster of the week trying to eat us._ _Unless Dom had a Hansel/Gretel idea of what having someone over for dinner meant_," he silently joked, but his mind was already made up. '_Now to come clean with Dean and Sam_,' he nervously resolved but Sam's statement as soon as his brothers reached his side and reclaimed their supportive hold on him made that task all the harder.

"We can still make Seattle before midnight," Sam quickly reassured, didn't understand the wince that crossed Alec's features.

'_Here goes_,' Alec internally muttered before he stated, his voice surprisingly steady, "I don't want to go to TC."

Taking Alec's statement in stride, Sam mollified, "Yeah, ok, I understand you have to be hurting. We can grab a motel tonight, start out first thing tomorrow and still get there in time for the lunch at noon."

Alec swallowed a lump in his throat that Sam's kindness had created. Dropping his eyes, he quietly denied, "No. it's not about my leg," missed the worried, confused looks that passed between his brothers.

Bending his head down, trying to catch sight of Alec's averted face, Sam gently prodded, "Then what is it about, Alec?"

Alec raised his head to meet his brothers' gazes, had the courage to repeat, albeit meekly, "I don't want to go to TC."

Dean's eyebrows rose and he drew out, like he thought he was finishing Alec's statement, "…Tonight. Yeah, you said that," his tone probing for the rest of Alec's declaration.

Alex exhaled, bluntly announced, "I don't want to go to TC…at all," and then he held his breath, watched matching expressions of surprise reflect on his brothers' faces. At their stunned silence, he timidly asked, "Can't we have Christmas with just us? You know, us…exchanging gifts, maybe watching a game on the boob tube?"

"I thought you wanted to go to TC, be with Max and Joshua?" Dean gently ventured, concern not irritation sparking in his eyes as they held his brothers.

Alec's words came out in an embarrassed rush. "I know and I should have told you that wasn't what I wanted, that I told Max a few weeks ago that we probably weren't going to make it to TC for Christmas but…I mean, if that's what you two want, then I'm fine with that."

Choosing his words carefully, Sam spoke without judgment, "Alec, they're planning a dinner, probably have a tree with real decorations on it." '_Not air fresheners_,' he mockingly thought of the poor sad tree he had offered up to Dean on what they thought was going to be his last Christmas. He wanted better for Alec, heck he wanted better for Dean this year. "They can give you a real Christmas."

Alec's chin rose in defiance at Sam's misconception that he and Dean weren't enough for him, that his brothers didn't quality as something "real". They were the most real thing in his life. "Dom said Christmas is about being with the people you love…the most," he fervently declared, almost dared either of his brothers to just try and deny that they held that place in his heart.

Finding himself choked up by Alec's unashamed declaration, Dean realized what Sam had been trying to tell him, what Alec had wanted to tell him all along. Alec _wanted_ to be with him and Sam, and not just to spend his first Christmas with them. Alec was _choosing_ them. Period. To hunt with them, to travel around the country with them, to stay with them, to be a family, forever.

And it finally sank it with Dean that Alec didn't view his bar code as a death sentence, viewed it instead as proof that someone wanted him, that he belonged somewhere, with someone. That the protection tattoo Alec so feverishly wanted, Alec didn't see it as a millstone around his neck that would force him to stay in the life. No, wanting the same tattoo he and Sam wore was Alec's entreaty for them to _ask_ him to stay, was a symbol that he and Sam didn't _want_ him to ever go away from their side, a pledge that their family would stick together, would do whatever they had to do so they wouldn't be used to hurt one another, be each other's weakness.

When Dean could speak, his words were soft, "If that's what you want, we can do that. Grab a motel…"

"About that," Alec interrupted with a wide grin, couldn't believe his brothers were letting him off the hook so easily, decided he might as well press his luck, "We already have an invitation for the night."

"We do?" Sam drawled, his lips turning up in a smile, shooting a knowing look to Dom and his friend Hawke who were still hovering on the sidewalk, as if waiting for something…or someone. '_Only my brothers could win over complete strangers at their very first meeting,' _he proudly recognized_._

SNDASNDASNDA

TBC

SNDASNDASNDA

Whew! I actually got something penned tonight! I know we didn't get far in the storyline but I'm still hoping you enjoyed this snippet. More to come…

Thanks for reading and for those wonderful comments!

Have a great day!

Cheryl W.


	5. Chapter 5

New Family Traditions

Author: Cheryl W.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or any rights to Supernatural or Dark Angel, nor am I making any profit from this story.

SNDASNDASNDASNDA

Chapter 5

SNDASNDASNDASNDA

Honestly, Dean wasn't sure how he got tricked into changing their Christmas plans, probably had everything to do with Alec's insistence and Sam's exhaustion. But leaving the Impala behind, he didn't have to like that. Cutting the engine, he climbed out of the Impala and shook his head at what he had just parked between: a helicopter and a plane. He had never stowed his baby in a hangar before, wouldn't be now but that guy Hawke had quipped, "Kid, where we're going, that muscle car won't make it."

"Sure thing, _Rope_…" Dean had condescendingly snorted.

"String," Hawke corrected, voice tight with strained patience for Dom's newest pet project.

Dean rejoined with a mocking smile. "Yeah, like that's so much better. Let me tell you, my babe will go anywhere…"

But Hawke responded with a smug smile of his own, as if he knew something Dean did not, proved it the next second when he pointed to the snowcapped mountains surrounding the town. "Can it go there…on dirt roads and over high snow?"

Ungraciously, Dean had to default. Didn't mean he liked it, surely didn't mean he was OK with leaving the Impala in Santini Air's hangar. Inconspicuously gliding a hand along his baby's shining paint in a farewell, he followed Hawke out the door. He thought he had been caught in the act when the man shot him a sideways look but if he was, the other man chose not to call him out on it, instead looked as if he understood the gesture. And that earned _String_ some points. Not many, but some.

SNDASNDASNDA

Trudging through the grocery store, Sam couldn't believe Alec had suckered him into it, had told the grey haired man, Dom, that he "had been pestering to learn how to cook so he'll help you with the meal." And before he could refute Alec's claim, Dom had assigned him the food run, had begun ticking off a list of groceries he needed for the meal "they" would be preparing that night.

Sam couldn't believe he had been outmaneuvered by Alec, again. The kid was going to do as he boasted, get him lessons on cooking. '_But no way is he going to be able to talk Dean into learning how to play the piano. That bet's in no jeopardy of being lost_,' he cockily consoled himself as he asked the grocery clerk what a turkey cooking bag _was_ and where he could find one.

SNSDASNDASNDA

In the diner, the sporting good store owner sat across from the two men who had ensured that the only casualty of that day's disaster was his inventory. Settling his look on Alec, he repeated, "I don't know how to thank you for saving everyone in my store."

Alec again waved his gratitude off. But an instant later, his hand shot under the table, quickly grabbed onto the walking stick that one of his brothers had found in a craft shop on main street and kept it from slipping onto the floor.

Markedly the store owner's expression lighted. "Wait, I …I have some inventory in a storage unit in town. So, whatever you were going to buy in my store, if I have it, it's yours. Free of charge."

"No, that's alright," Alec refused, didn't have the heart to tell the man he hadn't really gone into his store looking to buy anything.

Dom gently elbowed Alec his fellow hero at his side and he prodded, "Come on, kiddo. You'll hurt his feelings if you don't pick something."

Alec thought a moment, used his nearly photographic memory to recall the store's inventory. Slowly a smile lit up his face and he named his reward.

SNDASNDASNDASNDASNDA

Entering Stringfellow Hawke's cabin, Alec came up short, couldn't quite believe his eyes. "You have a piano," he numbly stated, suddenly wondered if someone had peeked at his Christmas wish list and had decided to give him everything he wanted.

"And a cello and a fiddle and with my baritone, we have the makings of a band. I take it you play?" Dom asked, hope in his tone.

"Not lately," Alec distractedly answered as he crossed the room with the aid of his walking stick and reverently stroked the smooth wooden surface of the grand piano.

Dom joined him, watched the wonder on the kid's face. "But it got into your blood. I can see that."

"Guess so," Alec confessed, didn't realize how badly he had missed playing until that moment. Shaking off his self-absorption, he revealed to Dom, "But Dean's been begging me to teach him to play _forever," _shooting an expectant look to Dean before his brother could hurriedly brush past them.

Realizing that Alec was cuing him, Dean glared at his brother. But what he offered to Dom was a smile and a "Oh yes. Forever," confident that only his brother could detect the sarcastic sting to his outwardly cheery declaration because, like Alec had counted on, he wasn't willing to repay Dom's kindness with bad manners.

"String won't mind if you play it. Will you String?" Dom asked of his friend, giving the man's shoulder a pat.

Shooting an almost indifferent look to his "guests," String mumbled, "Guess not," as he walked by the threesome.

"Is that his holiday spirit or does he just not want us here?" Dean muttered when the other man was out of earshot.

But Dom chuckled, eyes following his friend as he descended the stairs, "Ah, String likes to pretend he likes being a hermit. Truth is, he's a sucker for guests."

"Yeah I can tell," Dean sarcastically drawled, giving an eyeroll to Sam who had finally made it into the house, arms full of grocery bags.

Dom turned to Sam. "Come on, kid, turkey won't roast itself " before he slid a companionable hand behind Sam's neck and began tugging him toward kitchen.

On his way past Alec, Sam lowly hissed onto Alec's ear, "Your day's coming…" and kept moving forward, until his eyes caught sight of the piano. Snapping his head over his shoulder, he shot Alec a stunned look and mouthed, "How?" jerking his chin toward the piano, beginning to suspect the bet was rigged from the start. The last thing he saw before he was propelled into the kitchen was the sight of his younger brother's beaming face.

"This is turning out to be the best Christmas I've ever had…" Alec wondrously announced, knew that people looked forward to this holiday but he never fathomed that the anticipation of one day on the calendar could fill him with this much contentment and pleasure.

"Alec, it's the _only_ Christmas you've ever had," Dean disdainfully protested, but the affectionate tolerance in his tone shattered his tough guy image.

Alec shrugged but he kept sporting his goofy wide smile. "Can't see that it could be any better than this one."

Finding Alec's joy contagious, Dean smiled and shook his head. Couldn't believe that after all the stuff Alec had suffered at Manticore's hands, his youngest brother still managed to see the good in life, to treasure the so very small scraps of happiness that came with being a traveling, fighting evil Winchester.

As he watched, Alec claimed a spot on the piano bench, but Alec's hands hesitated over the keys, as if he didn't know if whether was _worthy_ to touch them.

Suddenly Dean knew that playing the piano was something sacred for Alec, something his brother treasured, needed. "Go ahead," he gently prodded, was surprised when Alec's vulnerable gaze flicked up to him, as if Alec was asking his permission to drop his guard, to not be the Manticore solider or the monster hunter for just a few moments. "That guy String said it was OK," he reassured, though he knew String's agreement was only because of Dom's offer. '_Well if "Rope" gets all hot and bothered that Alec dares to touch his piano, I'll deal with him.'_

At Dean's prodding, Alec dropped his gaze from his brother back to the piano keyboard. The next second his fingers were sweeping across the white keys ….and he looked up at Dean with a smart aleck grin, waited until he saw recognition in his brother's eyes. Until he was sure that Dean had picked out the song he was playing: Reo Speedwagon's -_Can't fight this feeling_. "I hear you like this song…" he goaded, loved the nearly embarrassed hue that seeped across his brother's features.

"Friggin' Sam can't keep his mouth shut," Dean grumbled, shooting a dirty look to the kitchen where Sam was cowardly hiding out.

Reaching out and snagging Dean's wrist, Alec gave it a gentle tug. "Take a load off," Alec bade, nodding to the vacant spot beside him on the piano bench.

Too grateful that Alec was alive to deny his brother much of anything, Dean folded into the bench beside Alec. Almost sourly, he wondered if Alec and Sam _planned_ life threatening situations just so they could wrap him around their pinkies, get him to go all chick-flick 24/7. But that thought faded away quickly, was replaced with admiration that showed in his next words as he watched his brother's fingers fly over the piano keys, "You really know how to play this thing?

"I'm a quick learner," Alec bragged but then something shifted in his eyes. "I could teach you," he meekly offered, suddenly knew that him teaching Dean to play the piano, Sam learning to cook, it wasn't about winning a bet, or even about sharing the skills he had with his brothers. It was about giving back to them, about them having something that resembled _normal_ in their lives.

Dean snorted. "Right," he sarcastically drawled, knew a good joke when he heard one.

"Why not?" Alec returned with quiet curiosity, his eyes drawn to his brother's face, beginning to sense that there was something under Dean's quick refusal.

Dean shot a look to the kitchen, like he didn't want Sam to overhear his next words before he turned his gaze back to Alec, sardonically replied, "I didn't exactly play in my high school band, Alec. Dad didn't find the _hunting_ value in me learning a musical instrument."

"And Manticore taught me how to play so I could gain access to Rachel's father," Alec reminded quietly.

Instantly, Dean felt like a heartless jerk for being so blasé about the piano thing, for not remembering that it probably summoned only bad memories for his brother. "Sorry, Alec. I didn't mean…"

"I know. But…I enjoy it. Playing. Maybe because Rachel loved it or just because I do. I don't know. Not everything has to be about the job, Dean," Alec pointedly but softly stated. "You are allowed to have fun," he announced with a smirk, praying Dean took his words in the vein they were offered.

Dean laughed. "Crap. That's what I used to tell Sam."

"So take your own advice," Alec cajoled, but there was blatant earnestness in his eyes. He _wanted_ this for Dean. Fun, happiness, for Dean to lift the weight off his shoulders of being a big brother, of being a hunter, of being the world's savior, just for a little bit.

But Dean's features hardened instead of softened. "Things have changed, Alec. With all the stuff running around, causing havoc in the world…."

"Like me," Alec teased, was rewarded with a glare from Dean.

"No, stupid. Not you," Dean refuted, held off giving Alec a hand slap just barely.

"Well, nothing is trying to rip out our throats right now so you're learning to play the piano," Alec declared, pulling out the soft, little brother imploring tone that he had seen Sam use on Dean with remarkable success.

But uncertainty marred Dean's face, had Alec's usually confident brother stammering, "Alec…I…I don't have rhythm …timing…"

"Sure you do. You tap the steering wheel in time to hundreds of songs when you drive," Alec proudly insisted before he turned his attention back to the piano and hit a white key in the middle of the keyboard. "Now this key, it's C…."

SNDASNDASNDA

Gravy smeared on his shirt, Sam walked out into the living room, but the scene wasn't exactly as he had envisioned it. Yes, Stringfellow Hawke was producing the beautiful cello music that had drifted into the kitchen but the piano, it wasn't just manned by Alec. Dean was sitting on the piano bench beside Alec and **both** of his brothers' fingers were gracefully moving from key to key, creating a simple but very recognizable version of "Silent Night." Before he was noticed, did anything to stop the miracle happening right in front of him, Sam slipped back into the kitchen. But he was grinning ear to ear, couldn't remember being so happy about _losing_ a bet before.

SNDASNDASNDASNDA

As Dom was setting the table for their Christmas Eve dinner, Sam elbowed Alec, praised, "Impressive."

"I know I am but what part of me are you admiring now?" Alec cockily shot back.

Sam nodded toward Dean across the room, who was holding a surprisingly civil conversation with Hawke. "Piano Man over there."

Following his brother's gaze to their older brother, Alec smiled, admitted, "I think I got some of my musical talent from him."

"Well, you certainly didn't get it from me or Dad," Sam ruefully confessed with a chuckle.

"What about my natural cooking ability, I get that from you?" Alec ventured, his sneaky way of finding out how Sam's cooking lessons with Dom were going.

But it was Dom who answered. "Sadly, no, but determination has a way of outlasting natural ability. Couple more lessons under his belt and he'll surprise you," he speculated, giving Sam a wink and an encouraging pat on the cheek before he added the dish he carried to the spread of food on the table.

SNDASNDASNDASN

As the dinner table was being set, Dean stood awkwardly by the fireplace, didn't know if he knew _how_ to have a normal dinner, to sit beside pleasant company and make small talk. The last time he had had a dinner this formal, this….intimate, he had been four. And his mother had been there. Suddenly a lump gathered in his throat as he distinctly felt the loss of not only his mother but his father.

As if sensing his melancholy, Sam made his way across the room to him even as Dean adverted his eyes, let them drop to the dancing flames in the fireplace.

"Quite the spread of food, right?" Sam nervously chit chatted, watched as Dean gave a curt nod but his brother's expression remained closed. Dropping his voice, he quietly reassured, "We'll leave tomorrow. It'll just be us for Christmas."

But Dean looked up at Sam in surprise, realized Sam thought he objected to the atmosphere of family, at the observations of Christmas traditions. "Not it's…it's not that I don't want to be here…" he let his voice drop off, didn't want to bring Sam down. But like so many times before, Sam knew what was in his heart.

"You just wish Dad was here…Mom, too," Sam reverently supplied with an understanding nod.

"I wouldn't be anywhere but with you and Alec," Dean declared, didn't want Sam to think anything else was true even for a moment.

"I know that," Sam said with a gentle smile. Inconspicuously, he gave a signal to Alec, the gesture setting Alec on a mission to retrieve something by the front door. "Alec knows that too," he reassured before Alec joined them, holding a brown bag. "But Alec and I, we thought you might not mind if we kept some of the old traditions alive," Sam said, practically glowing as he nodded to Alec and Alec presented the bag to Dean.

In humbled awe, Dean accepted the proffered gift, shot a look to Sam and Alec but they were both wearing Cheshire cat smiles. Opening the bag and seeing what was inside, he incredulously exclaimed, "No way! Where did you find this?" as he pulled the beer wreath free of the bag, smiled wider when he realized the beer cans were his favorite brand, El Sol.

"We didn't find it anywhere. We made it," Alec boasted, patting Sam, his co-conspirator on the chest but his eyes not leaving Dean's pleased countenance.

"Guys, this…" Dean looked up from the considerate memento of a past Christmas with his father to his two brothers, his eyes shining. "I love it."

"You're not going to hug me are you? I would hate that," Alec sardonically quipped.

"Oh yeah, me too. Totally. We're not into chick flick moments like _you are_," Sam jumped on the band wagon, reveled in Dean's look of promised retribution that settled on him and Alec. He wondered if he was saved by the bell when Dom beckoned them to the table just then.

SNDASNDASNDASNDA

When the five men were tucked around the table laden with food, Dom seemed to be in his glory. "Let's say grace," he announced and Alec nearly startled when the man reached out for his hand. Stifling his instincts to avoid physical contact, he slid his hand into Dom's and then he turned to his left and watched as Dean hesitated. Apparently the intimacy was just as foreign to his brother. Alec was about to withdraw his hand when Dean's eyes met his and he saw a small smile grace his brother's features right before he accepted the hand Alec offered to him.

Holding Alec's hand, Dean turned to Sam and saw the worry in his brother's eyes, worry for him, knew that Sam thought this particular tradition would be too much to ask, was pushing too many buttons for him. Sliding his hand into Sam's, he gave it a gentle squeeze and sent a wink to Sam, immediately saw the tension in Sam ease. There was a whole truckload of things he could endure with his brothers at his side but this tradition, he didn't mind it at all.

Watching as String finished the circle by linking his hands with Sam and Dom, Alec turned to Dom, waited for…honestly he didn't know what came next.

Detecting the rapt attention of the younger man at his side, Dom turned to Alec, read the uncertainity in the green gaze and added a preference to his normal prayer. "Let's bow our heads," waited until he saw the three men's dark heads bow before he shot a wink of his own to String who nearly rolled his eyes before he too bowed his head. Dropping his own head and closing his eyes, Dom began, "Our gracious Father, thank you for sending your Son, Jesus, to save us." Here he chuckled, "Some of us need more saving than others…."

"And more often," Hawke interjected the playful reprimand, got an elbow knocked into his own but he was smiling widely from his bowed position.

Dom 'huffed' an objection before he resumed his prayer, "Thank you for this Christmas Eve. It's not been boring but it's had its share of blessings," he gave Alec's hand a squeeze, needed the boy to know that he was one of them. "Thank you Lord for bringing Alec, Sam and Dean to our table and into our lives. May you keep them safe."

Startled to be mentioned by name, Sam stiffened, felt Dean do the same beside him. Sneaking his eyes open to glance at Dean, he was met with his brother's gaze, but there was no mockery there, only surprised gratitude. They were more used to curses being heaped on their heads instead of prayers, but Someone looking out for them, that wasn't such a bad thing.

When Dom paused, all three Winchesters started to raise their heads before Dom tacked on, "And keep String out of trouble…at least until New Year's eve. Amen."

As soon as the "Amen" was uttered, String's objections filled the air. "Me? You forget that you were the one who couldn't do a simple trip to town for food without becoming tonight's headlines."

"If they ain't talking about you, they don't like you," Dom reasoned, before he turned to his three hungry guests. "Now dig in, boys. Don't be shy."

SNDASNDASNDA

Contently filled to the gills and replaying in his head the entertaining conversations that erupted around the dinner table, Alec sat in the chair by the fire, watched as Dean and Hawke donned coats and gloves, preparing to head out to get wood for the fire and Sam disappeared into the kitchen to start the arduous task of meal clean up. He thought to protest his sentence to the chair again, when Dean ordered, "Stay put" right before his brother closed the door in his wake.

'_Rescue a whole boatload of people and they are still treating me with kid gloves_,' Alec internally whined, knew that he could be of help if his brothers would only let him.

His moment of frustration must have shown.

"Enjoy the pampering while it lasts," Dom advised with a warm smile as he came to Alec's side.

Looking up to the man, Alec earnestly began, "Dom, thanks for the dinner, for letting us stay here…" …_'for letting us have a taste of normal_'.

"No, no. It's been my pleasure, String's too. We would have had a very quiet meal with just him and me," Dom returned, eyes twinkling, proving that his words weren't just a polite claim. "And you're welcome to stay as long as you want tomorrow. Truth is, String and I will be heading out at first light to do our own Christmas tradition of hiking. So you'll have the cabin to yourselves all morning," he pointedly remarked, giving Alec the true Christmas he wanted, time alone with his brothers.

"No, we'll leave when you head out…."

"You'll do no such thing. My hospitality doesn't involve kicking guests out before the sun's barely up. You'll be here for a late lunch when we get back," Dom asserted, before he smirked. "Beside, Sam could use some more time in the kitchen."

"Oh, he'll love that," Alec hooted, could just imagine the pained look that would cross Sam's face when he realized he was responsible to help with lunch.

Then Dom's features sobered and he earnestly announced, as he held Alec's eyes, "And you were right." At Alec's raised eyebrow of inquiry, Dom admitted, "I like your brothers. A lot. Honestly, watching you three, I'm not sure who feels more charmed, you for having them…or them for having you." And then he gave Alec's shoulder a squeeze and headed into the kitchen, intent on teaching Sam the proper way to clean a roasting pan.

"Me, definitely me," Alec whispered to himself when Dom departed, didn't doubt his claim for a second. Then, leaning back in his chair, he found himself unaccountably excited for the morning, to finally have a Christmas of his own. To give Dean and Sam the gifts he had for them, to just spend the morning together, no one to save, no one to hide from, just him and his brothers being a family.

SNDASNDASNDA

TBC

SNDASNDASNDA

Thank you for the lovely reviews for last chapter! Hope everyone is having a wonderful Christmas Eve!

And as you can tell, there's a TBC on this chapter. I didn't quite make my deadline but I'm hoping to post the rest tomorrow, make the boys celebrations in time for Christmas.

In case you can't tune in tomorrow, Have a Merry Christmas!

Cheryl W.


	6. Chapter 6

New Family Traditions

Author: Cheryl W.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or any rights to Supernatural or Dark Angel, nor am I making any profit from this story.

SNDASNDASNDASNDA

Chapter 6

SNDASNDASNDASNDA

Watching Alec stare down at a sleeping Dean, contemplate waking him up, Sam couldn't help but smile at his little brother's eagerness for the start of their Christmas celebration. It brought to mind Dean waking him up that Christmas morning after he had learned the truth about their mom and the family business, how his brother had tried to pretend that their Dad hadn't left them high and dry on Christmas, again. Dean had swiped presents from the nicest house on the block, for him, to give him a Christmas, as close to normal as he could.

Abandoning his last thread of patience, Alec flounced down on the side of the Dean's bed, hard enough to rock the mattress and the unmoving body on it. It invoked a grumble and then the appearance of a hand pushing back the covers.

Looking over his shoulder at the trespasser on his bed, Dean blinked away sleep, slurred, "Time is it?"

"Morning," Alec unhelpfully supplied, his smile brighter than the weak light slipping in through the cabin's curtains. Giving a pat to Dean's leg, he bade, "Rise and shine. It's Christmas."

"What are you, four?" Dean grumbled and intended to roll back over, resume his sleep. Might have if his covers weren't suddenly yanked off him.

"Hey!" he protested, began to sit up, was considering shoving Alec off his bed. Until Alec presented him with a mug and the smell of coffee wafted in the air. Reaching for the coffee cup instead of his brother's throat, Dean sat up, registered Sam's presence on the other side of his bed, already dressed. "I miss reveille or something?"

"Get dressed and then we can exchange our gifts," Alec said, standing up and throwing a clean shirt to Dean.

"What? We're not doing breakfast first?" Dean nearly whined, earning a chuckle from Sam and an exasperated sigh from Alec.

"We'll eat afterward," Alec dictated, snapping his fingers and pointing the bathroom to motivate Dean.

Crawling out of bed, Dean grumbled under his breath as he trudged to the bathroom, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "When you said I was allowed to have fun in life, you never said it had to start this early in the day."

SNDASNDASNDASNDASN

An hour later, after Dean had beautified and they had gotten a fire blazing in the fireplace, the three brothers claimed positions by the hearth. Then a stilted silence fell and they traded looks between them, like a gun fight at dawn, wondering who would go first.

"Here," they proclaimed at the same time, each presenting a gift to one another. A round of chuckles followed before Dean waved to Alec, beckoning him to go first.

Looking almost nervous, Alec handed over a small box to Dean. As Dean took his present in hand, Alec's eyes never strayed from Dean's face, watched his brother's every facial tick as he opened the box. He could only breathe again when he marked the surprise and pleasure on Dean's face.

Taking the keychain embossed with "Chevy Impala" from the box, Dean ran his finger over his new treasure before he treated Alec to an elated smile. "Something worthy of my babe. It's awesome, Alec."

"Good," Alec smiled back, relieved that he hadn't messed up, that he hadn't misunderstood the whole Christmas gift giving idea. Well at least not when it came to Dean. But now Sam…he wasn't at all sure that his gift for Sam wasn't a colossal mistake. Hoped that Sam didn't open the gift and then look at him in disgust, like he should have known that someone raised their whole life to be a soldier, who was more equipped to eliminate a target rather than to be kind, would be clueless how pick out something nice to give as a gift.

"This…this is for you," Alec offered, chagrined that his trepidation was so evident but Sam smiled as he took the bag. And Sam's pleasure only grew when he saw what was inside.

"A soccer ball!" Sam exclaimed, pulling out the ball and deftly using his long fingers to bounce it from one hand to the other. "I haven't played since I've was a kid."

Misinterpreting Sam's statement, Alec hurriedly offered, reaching out for the ball, "I knew it was all wrong, that we have no use for it. I'll get you something else."

But Sam pulled the ball out of Alec's reach like a spoiled ten year kid, "Na un," he forbade. "Touch my present and die."

"He means it," Dean warned teasingly. "Trust me, Sammy is not good at sharing his toys."

"No, I'm not," Sam stated, not even bothering to deny it. Then he turned appreciative eyes on Alec. "Alec, thanks for this. I love it. Now…" he put the ball down and picked up a grocery bag and handed it to Alec, "It's kinda lame….I was going to get you something more but my shopping time was limited today…."

Alec opened the bag and laughed as he pulled out the gallon jug of milk. Raising his eyes to Sam, his brother's steady perceptive gaze told him that Sam was aware that he sometimes shortchanged his Tryptophan doses so they would last longer, cost their family less. It was Sam's way of saying, his sacrifice was noted, but there was no way Sam was going to let him suffer for it. Not if he could help it. "Something that keeps this fine body running on all cylinders isn't lame, not at all," Alec returned, all smiles.

Sam smiled, nodded. And then he handed a grocery bag to Dean, was already smiling because this gift, it was a no brainer. Opening the bag, Dean retrieved the container inside and then his eyes sparkled as they met Sam's. "Ah, Sammy. You finally remembered the pie."

"When have I _ever_ forgotten the pie?" Sam protested but he was grinning widely, loved the way Dean was already salivating over the pie in his hand. And the gift exchange might have come to a halt if Sam didn't snag the pie out of Dean's hand and restrict, "Later," as he sat the dessert by the fireplace.

His eyes darting to his pie one more time, Dean then handed Alec a brown bag, watched as Alec pulled out the tube of hair gel, enjoyed Alec's slow smile.

"You've been mocking my spiked hair but secretly you've been coveting it, haven't you. Thought if you get me my favorite hair gel I might be inclined to share, show you how to look as good as I do," Alec teased, touched that Dean even took notice to what brand he preferred, let alone realized that he fresh out of it.

"You keep telling yourself that, Mr. Delusional," Dean shot back, didn't need to tell Alec that his evil twin hadn't been so good with the hair products, that, after the fact, he knew he should have noticed that first, might have saved himself some heartache…or brought it on sooner. He was about to hand Sam's gift to him when Alec reached out, stopped the presses.

"Thanks," Alec earnestly offered, glad that Dean wasn't mocking him for his primping, for caring about his appearance. Manticore had not valued those traits. Manticore wanted its soldiers pretty enough to bait the trap, but didn't want them to be self-conscious of their beauty, wanted them to be an enticing shell, with all armor underneath.

"You're welcome," Dean returned with a gentle smirk before he tossed a small bag to Sam, who deftly caught it. Balancing the light bag, Sam gave Dean a 'is there anything in here' look before his hand dug inside. When he retrieved a hair brush, his eyes instantly snapped up to Dean in wonder.

At Sam's look, Dean explained, "I know you lost your favorite brush when Manticore burned out our motel room…" '_Not to mention I nearly lost you_….'

"I've been looking for a replacement….thanks, Dean," Sam replied, couldn't believe Dean was actually enabling the style of his supposedly, 'girl like locks'.

"Ah, Dean envies your hair too, Sammy," Alec couldn't help but taunt, wasn't quick enough to dodge the playful swat Dean landed to the back of his head. He was still rubbing it when Dean held out an envelope to him, a seriousness in his oldest brother's eyes that made him a bit loath to accept the envelope.

"It's from both of us," Dean announced, shaking his hand a little, like dangling the envelope on a line would snag a fish named Alec.

Nervously, Alec joked, "Should I be worried?" eyes shooting from Dean to Sam even as he made no move to take the envelope. Sam's tender smile tamed his racing heart as did his brother's quiet, patient urging, "Open it up and find out."

Torn between apprehension and excitement, Alec took the envelope, carefully broke the seal and looked inside. His brow creased at the sight of the single folded piece of paper that he found inside. Pulling the paper free, he unfolded it, instantly recognized Dean's handwriting and then the words registered:

**IOU for another Tattoo to add to your collection**

The words soon blurred as Alec's eyes filled and his heart swelled. He dove out of his chair, engulfed Dean in a hug before his brother even registered he was on the move. "Thank you," he emotionally exhaled, knew that Dean had been the last holdout, that somewhere along the line, somehow, his brother had changed his mind. Then he released Dean, moved onto Sam.

Sam was prepared enough to return Alec's hug, heard his brother's quiet, "Thanks for working on Dean to let me get this," but before he could refute Alec's assumption, Alec reclaimed his seat in his chair, was busy holding the handwritten note in his hands as if it were made of gold.

Exchanging a look with Sam, Dean cleared his throat, knew that it was on him to make things clear for Alec. "Sam said it was your choice, to live this life, to stay with us…" hesitated as Alec's wide eyes flew to his. "…and he was right. It is." And there was a question there in Dean's tone, in his eyes as they rested on Alec. Because, part of Dean still couldn't believe that Alec would willingly chose their lives, would chose to stay with them. Who in their right mind would?

But Alec's answer was glaringly evident in his joyous smile. "You think there's a tattoo parlor in town?" he eagerly asked, would suggest they break in that day so his brothers could do the honors if he had any faith in either of their artistic abilities.

Correctly fearing that if he said 'yes', Alec would start herding them for the door right then, Sam hedged, "Didn't look like a tattoo kind of place to me."

"'Sides its Christmas and I'm not spending it with some sweaty tattooed guy sketching something from off my chest," Dean piped in, left unsaid, '_Nope._ _I'm spending Christmas with my family.' _And he couldn't imagine that anyone could have a better family than he did, or that anyone was having a Christmas that could rival his. Flipping open the pie box, he pulled out the knife from his back pocket and cut three slices. "Now we eat," he announced, before picking up a piece of pie and nodded to his brothers to take the other slices.

Sam made no move to claim his pie slice, instead he tilted his head, gave his brother a wary stare. "Dean, you have _never_ offered to share your pie. Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"Shud up," Dean volleyed back, waited until his brothers each had slices of pie in hand before he partook of his gift. He moaned in pleasure around the gooey slice of heaven.

"Guess watching the game's out," Sam surmised, taking another bite while giving the cabin an obvious once over search for the non-existent television.

Swallowing the last of his pie slice, Dean bent over and grabbed the soccer ball. "Let's see how good you are _Pelé,_" he challenged Sam as he came to his feet. Sam stood too.

"Who's _Pelé_?" Alec pretended to innocently ask, added for insult purposes, "Does he do those Taco Bell commercials?" causing groans to erupt from both of his brothers.

"Come on," Dean urged, reaching a hand out to aid his wounded brother to his feet.

Looking up to Dean, Alec prompted, "Thought I was sidelined because of my leg?" but there was hope in his tone.

"So we'll bounce the balls off your head. You getting _more_ brain damage than what you already have isn't really gonna make much of a difference," Dean teased as Alec put his hand in his. Carefully, he pulled Alec to his feet and handed Alec his walking stick.

"I'll have you know my head's…." Alec began to boast but Sam interjected, "Almost as hard as Dean's? I've already figured that out."

Sam loved the twin green glares that sizzled into him. "Now I don't want any crying when I humiliate you with my awesome athletic prowess," he taunted as he started for the door.

Patiently keeping pace with Alec as they followed in Sam's wake, Dean muttered under his breath to Alec, "_This_ from the guy who lost his shoe in the sewer…"

"I was cursed Dean!" Sam protested, turning around.

"Excuses, excuses," Dean sing-songed, making a stirring motion with his finger indicating that Sam should turn around and head out the door, which Sam did but not before he huffed out an exaggerated breath of air.

And it was as Alec watched his brothers kick the soccer ball through _snow_, he knew that, his brothers weren't normal, any more than he was. What his family was, was extraordinary. Not because of the jobs they did, the people they saved, the lives they lived. No, they were extraordinary because, through all their many heartbreaks, they still had compassion, still believed in the strength of love, in the value of family. '_Even when that family is a scientific experiment_,' he qualified with a smile.

Remembering Dom's prayer, that the man believed that God would care about him, even if he wasn't solely of His creation, it left Alec wondering if God had known that he needed saving and had sent his brothers to him in that Seattle jail. And maybe his brothers had needed saving too. Maybe that was their true gift to one another: to save each other. As often and for as long as it took.

"Heads up!" Dean shouted, worried that Alec was too distracted to see the ball arching through the air.

But Alec deftly head butted the ball, sent it spinning across the makeshift goal line. "That the best you got?" Alec taunted, using his walking stick to limp into the 'playing field.' "You know you just got bested by a one legged man?"

"One lousy goal and he thinks he's ready to ditch us and go pro," Dean shot back, sending a conspiring look to Sam.

Alec's reply was surprisingly earnest. "I'm not going to ditch you," he vowed '_not for anything in the world_.' But a moment later, he stipulated aloud, "Well, not for anything less than a ten million a year contract. I have my standards, after all." And his standards, they were awesome, because, if he had to do it all over again, he would still spend his first Christmas with his brothers, _and_ his second _and _his third and his _fiftieth_. No matter how many Christmases he celebrated in his life, there would never be anywhere else that he would rather be than with the people he loved most.

SNDASNDASNDASNDA

THE END

SNDASNDASNDASNDA

Thanks for reading this story and spending some of your holiday with me! You made my season brighter with your wonderful reviews!

Merry Christmas!

Cheryl W.


End file.
